


Hospital Visits

by sporkkee



Series: Destiny Romance Prompts August 2020 [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hospital, Minor Injuries, Multi, One-Shot, he brings u a card bc he is too sweet, mostly as a term for that region instead of actual tiddy tho, reader in non-binary/gender neutral but it does use the term breast, shaxx hours..., short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporkkee/pseuds/sporkkee
Summary: Shaxx visits his Guardian in the hospital after they sustain an injury in his Crucible.Day 4 of Destiny Romance prompts
Relationships: Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny), Shaxx (Destiny)/Reader
Series: Destiny Romance Prompts August 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859425
Kudos: 30





	Hospital Visits

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!!!!:  
> Hospitals  
> Minor desc of injuries

You sit on the edge of the bed, bandaids wrapped around your stomach and breast as your Ghost bobs around you in nervous circles. The smell of anesthetic stings your nose, and everything still sounds fuzzy and unclear.

“Someone is here to see you,” One of the nurses calls into the room, and she steps away to reveal… Shaxx? He ducks awkwardly under the doorway as he goes through, and once he reaches your bed he holds a card out. The writing is messy and so is the flower doodled on the front of it, despite it obviously having taken a long time for him to make. Still, you smile and thank him warmly.

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to come here.”

“It was my obligation,” He says humbly, putting his hands on his hips, and you hide a laugh. “You were badly hurt in my Crucible, in a match I oversaw, the least I could do was make sure you were alright.”

You purse your lips. “I appreciate it, but it wasn’t your fault. Plus, I’m alright now!”

“It was my fault.” He sounds grimmer and more stubborn now. “Those helmets always make Golden Gun a mess in Crucible, I should have known he’d be trouble.”

“It wasn’t, you wouldn’t have known.” You respond, putting your hand on his wrist. 

“It was.” He shoots back. 

“It wasn’t.”

“It was.” 

“Wasn’t.”

“Was.”

“Wasn’t.”

“Was.”

“Fine,” You sigh, feeling both annoyance and affection towards the Titan’s actions. It was funny most of the time, and awfully sweet, just how adamant Shaxx could be about being protective over you. “Maybe it was partially your fault, but even still. I’m alright now, and the fact you showed up here for me is more than enough.”

Shaxx tilts his helmet down towards you, and you can almost feel his furrowing eyebrows. “Are you sure?” 

Laughing softly, you go to stand, and he puts his hand on your shoulder to steady you. You flush a little at the touch and hold onto his chest plate as your bare feet touch the floor. Putting both your hands onto the chest plate, you stand on your tiptoes and press a kiss to the side of his helmet, whispering a soft, “Thank you.”

He freezes immediately, the card slipping out of his hands and fingers twitching, and you know for sure he’s blushing like mad. Still slightly unsteady, you grab onto the hand that isn’t outstretched and begin to pull him towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> shaxx hours....


End file.
